


Hippity Hoppity

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Alien Nation
Genre: Drabble, Easter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bunny comes to bring chocolate to good children."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippity Hoppity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humantales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humantales/gifts).



"So the rabbit is Jesus?"

"No, the bunny comes to bring chocolate to good children."

Cathy glances at the closed door where their daughter is sleeping. The paperwork for the adoption wasn't finished in time for Christmas. Matt intends to make up for that with a lot of candy.

"Like Santa Claus."

"Same concept, yeah."

"You lie to your children so they develop a deep distrust of your other beliefs later on."

"No!" He stops. "Okay, maybe."

There's a hushed knock, and George slips inside. "I brought the Jesus Bunny suit."

Matt sighs. Close enough. "Help me put this on."


End file.
